Question: The function $f(x)$ satisfies
\[f(x) + 2f(1 - x) = 3x^2\]for all real numbers $x.$  Find $f(3).$
Solution: Setting $x = 3,$ we get
\[f(3) + 2f(-2) = 27.\]Setting $x = -2,$ we get
\[f(-2) + 2f(3) = 12.\]Solving these equations as a system in $f(3)$ and $f(-2),$ we find $f(3) = \boxed{-1}$ and $f(-2) = 14.$